1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, digital video disc players, are very popular and widely used. An electronic device generally includes an enclosure for securing electronic components therein.
A typical electronic device enclosure includes a housing and a cover fixed on the housing to cover an opening of the housing. The cover may be fixed on the housing by screws or bolts. However, it is very inconvenient to assemble or disassemble, because the screws or bolts must be screwed or unscrewed one by one. In addition, the electronic device enclosure may be deformed after multiple assemblies or disassemblies, thereby creating an unsatisfactory appearance.
Another typical electronic device enclosure includes a housing, a cover, a plurality of latching hooks formed on the cover, and a plurality of latching steps defined on the housing corresponding to the latching hooks. The cover is pressed onto the housing by an external force until the latching hooks are latched with the latching steps. However, it is difficult to disassemble the cover from the housing because a strong external force is needed to detach the latching hooks from the latching steps. Moreover, the latching hooks can break during disassembly, because of the strong external force, thereby damaging the electronic device enclosure.
What is needed, therefore, is a new electronic device enclosure that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.